Are You There?
by FanGirlMoment
Summary: Drew is rushing to dinner when he discovers Adam in a shocking situation. Soon everyone is placing blame while Adam's trying to let everything go.  Please read and let me know if i should continue...
1. Chapter 1

Drew ran into the house to get his jacket. He told Adam he would meet him at Little Miss Steaks along with the rest of his family but he lost track of time hanging out with KC after practice. His mom was gonna kill him for being late. He slipped on the carpet in front of the door and landed on his face.

"Shit," He muttered to himself, getting up. At least Adam wasn't here to see that. He would never hear the end of it! Drew stumbled to his feet when he noticed the smell of alcohol. He figured his mom or dad had probably had a glass before leaving for dinner. He was relieved until he remembered that his mom had had a meeting and his dad was coming straight from work. No one would've been home. Except Adam. Drew stiffened.

"Adam?" He yelled. Nothing. This wasn't good.

"ADAM!" He ran downstairs where his parents kept the liquor. He paused right by the door, scared to push it open any farther than the crack that it already was. Taking a deep breath, Drew pushed open the door, taking a small step in.

The light was already on, and Adam was passed out on the floor, clutching an almost empty bottle of vodka. There were a couple bottles of whiskey, rum, gin, and even beer were around him, some half drunk, some had only a sip taken out, but some were completely empty. Drew knelt down next to his unconscious brother and shook him.

"Adam wake up!" He cried, pulling out his cell phone. He called 911, giving them the information. He then dialed his parents. His mom picked up on the third ring.

"Andrew Torres what is taking you and Adam so long?"

"I-It's Adam I came home and he was in the basement and he was passed out and there were bottles-"

"WHAT? What was he doing?"

"Drinking! I don't know why I found him unconscious! I called 911."

"I'm leaving for the hospital right now."

"I hear the paramedics I'll see you soon." Drew hung up as a man in a paramedic uniform came down into the basement and lifted Adam up, put him on a stretcher, and carried him out. As Drew was leaving, he spotted a piece of paper right next to where Adam had been laying. He walked over to it and squatted down to pick it up. He recognized Adam's thin, neat handwriting.

_You're Welcome._

iiii

**Ok this may not be the best I admit it may even be horrible, but I've had this idea for a long time and I finally got around to typing it. I also have another story, Pining, and I just want to say these were ideas that I had and they are like experiments with my writing. Ideas I wanted to try, but didn't know if they should be one-shots or full- fledged stories, they can really work either way. I'd love to continue, but I don't know if they're any good unless you review! Lemme know on this one, check out pining as well as Monster which is kinda the same deal. I'll try and update ALL my stories more often now that school isn't as stressful….**

**I've written chapter two of pining but I am debating whether or not to put it up, so lemme know if I should! **

**Review and I'll keep writing this just in case. The next chapter will be called "The Blame Game." Adam's friends and family will be there, trying to figure out who the letter was too and what it meant. Tell me if that sounds interesting!**

**xoxo,**

**Logan**


	2. Chapter 2

Drew ran upstairs and out the door just in time to get in the back of the ambulance with Adam. He was still passed out, so Drew focused on the note in his hands. Why would Adam write this? And who did he write it to. He jumped when he heard a beep. He looked around and saw a light glow from Adam's pants pocket. Drew breathed a sigh of relief. He had just gotten a text. Drew grabbed Adam's phone and saw that his friend Eli was asking him where he was. Drew quickly texted him back:

Eli, This is Drew… I'm with Adam on the way to the hospital. He's unconscious.

A quick ping sounded and Drew checked the message.

What the fuck?

He tried to commit suicide…

?

He may succeed he hasn't woken up yet.

I'm on my way.

Drew sighed and shut the phone, putting his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening. Why would Adam do this? They approached the hospital and Adam was rushed out to get his stomach pumped. Drew jumped as he heard his mom shout, "DREW!"

"Mom. Dad."

"What the hell happened Andrew?" Mom was PISSED.

"I don't know! I was getting a jacket for dinner and I smelled alcohol! So I went downstairs and found him passed out."

"Why was he drinking?" Dad asked. He was clearly upset, but trying to keep calm like I was. We always had a lot in common. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I found this next to him." I pulled the note out of my pocket and handed it to them. Dad furrowed his eyebrows and Mom gasped.

"Wh-What…" She was speechless. For once in her life, Audra Torres was speechless. Why would her son do this? Just then that goth kid and the redhead rushed in….what were their names? Drew turned around.

"Eli! Clare!" He waved them over. Clare was panting and Eli looked flushed. Drew handed them the note from Adam. They looked just as surprised yet dumbfounded.

"Adam wouldn't do this on purpose…" Eli said. "He didn't seem depressed to me."

"I didn't think he was this upset," Clare added. "Every time we hung out he was genuinely happy, you could tell he wasn't faking it."

"I doubt you two were the problem." Drew stated. He felt himself getting angrier. He wanted his brother back. Whoever made him feel this way was going to pay.

"Then who was?" Mom asked, clearly upset.

"I don't know!" I said. "YOU were the one who made him feel unwelcome!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Dad piped in.

"It's true though! You were the least accepting of all of us maybe it's YOUR fault!"

"Andrew!"

"M-Mrs. Torres," Clare jumped in, trying to calm the situation. "Don't be upset. He just wants someone to blame-"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Drew snapped, and Clare winced.

"That's no way to treat a girl!" Dad scolded.  
"Well for the longest time mom treated Adam like a girl!"

"That's not true!"

"Really? Because YOU'RE the issue here!"

"GUYS" Eli shouted. "We're in the HOSPITAL. Adam is unconscious, his stomach is being PUMPED, and we have more issues to worry about, like oh I don't know, if Adam is gonna LIVE, so we don't have time to stand around here and blame each other!" Drew looked down guiltily. He just felt like he was gonna explode after everything that's happened and he wanted to know so badly who the note was for. A doctor came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres?"

"What's going on with my son?" Mom said sharply, walking up to the now confused-looking doctor.

"Son? I must have the wrong patient file…" Drew rolled his eyes at the man's ignorance. Mom quickly explained about Adam and the doctor apologized.

"Well we had to pump his stomach, and he'll be okay, but your son suffered from alcohol poisoning. I don't how or why he had his hands on a lot of alcohol but he did, and his body couldn't handle the level of alcohol he consumed. This put him into a coma, and I don't know when he'll wake up. I doubt it will be more than a few days." Mom nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor Patterson," She said, glancing at his nametag. Her arms were crossed and Dad was holding onto her, as if she might fall over if he let go. At this point Drew didn't blame her. The doctor nodded.

"I'm afraid you can't visit now though, the nurses are still doing some follow up things, but I wanted to know why Mr. Torres had his hands on so much alcohol.

"Adam's normally really trustworthy. We had no idea he would do this, but we keep our wine and everything in our basement and everyone was out today. I don't know why he drank that much." Drew looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious?" He snapped, and turned to the doctor. "It was a suicide attempt sir. I found him, and a note."

"A note? Saying…?"

"None of your business," he snapped, getting angrier. Doctor Patterson looked at him sympathetically. "All I know is he did it to himself because he was trying to kill himself." Doctor Patterson nodded.

"In that case, the hospital needs to keep him here a few days after he wakes up on suicide watch." Mom nodded. "I would also suggest you find the boy counseling. We have a wing in the hospital dedicated to suicide and self harm cases. We have many counselors on hand… If you would like we can move Mr. Torres to that wing."

"Thank you." Mom said. "That sounds great."

"I know it will be tough, considering, but I would suggest you all go home and get some rest. He can't have visitors right now and in a stressing time as hard as it is, you'll all need your rest. You can come back tomorrow to check on him and I'll contact you if anything changes." Mom nodded again.

"Okay," she said, sniffling. "We'll be back bright and early." She ushered Drew down the hallway along with her husband, Adam's friends trailing behind. The poor girl with the red hair looked on the verge of tears.

The drive home was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't a comforting silence either. It was very tense, and Drew could feel himself getting more and more stressed every second. He stormed up to his room and sat down on his bed. He spotted a slip of paper, so he leaned over and picked it up. It was Adam's handwriting, and looked ripped at the top and bottom edges, matching the bottom edge of the first note. It said simply:

_To Drew, who always managed to remind me._

_Iiiiii_

**Here's how I'm gonna do this…. I already have it planned out :D so that it's 8-10 chapters. This one's called the blame game… so obviously the blames start showing up (I have sections of adam's suicide note that will be found one by one by different people) and it'll all get put together. I'll have a second story that's a second part giving the aftermath…. Methinks it'll work that way… This may have sucked, but I'll never know if you don't review!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**xoxo**

**Logan**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a BIT back in time. It's the drive home from 's POV and then it continues on. Since she and Drew find their notes around the same time... I wanted to give a bit of background.

Audra drove herself and her family home, minus her daught- minus her son. She struggled not to cry. Now was not the time. The drive was silent; no one knew what to say. She pulled into the driveway and put the car in park with a sigh. She took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She heard her husband and Drew do the same behind her, but she didn't turn around to look at them. As she entered her room, removing her sweater and pulling out a nightgown and robe, she spotted a thin, loose leaf paper on her nightstand that wasn't there earlier. Curious, she slowly walked towards it and lifted it up, scanning over Adam's small but distinct handwriting. Her breathing hitched as she read the sentence a second time, a third time, and a fourth. Her eyes started to sting as tears fought their way down her cheeks. She had tried to stay strong all night, but for once in her life, Mrs. Torres was not concerned at how weak she looked and began to sob.

Omar ran in to comfort her, which she gladly accepted. However, she refused to face him so he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"WHY is she doing this?" Audra cried, not realizing the mistake she made with her word choice. Fingers shaking, she ripped the paper into pieces, balling it up. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" She screamed, throwing the paper ias far away from her as possible. She turned to hug her husband, heaving and sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Drew's pov.

I overheard my mom crying and yelling, causing my own eyes to sting. I fought the tears back, sneaking over to my mother's room, keeping out of sight. I spotted a crumpled piece of paper. I brought it back to my room and taped it back together. I walked over and opened the top drawer of my dresses, pulling out the other two notes. I taped them, matching up the edges to read what I had so far.

_You're welcome._

_To Drew, who always managed to remind me._

_To Mom, who hid me._

A/N: Review! I want 5 more before I post the next chapter


End file.
